


i love you and i like you

by brandflakeeee



Series: the world is quiet here [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Gen, casual mentions of some others, originally i wasn't going to write this but i heard this song and it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandflakeeee/pseuds/brandflakeeee
Summary: “I can’t believe you married me.”Kit, Dewey, and their mutual nerd.





	i love you and i like you

Snickets certainly knew how to throw a party.

_“Called by the fiddle to the middle of the muddle, where the cow with the capers sent the small dog squealing. Boom in the puddle with the huddle by the griddle, but he slipped in a puddle and the world went reeling!”_

Kit laughed, twirling around Jacques as they swept across the dance floor to the merry song. Her face was flushed from dancing and alcohol, but she’d never felt so light. Not since her younger years. Jacques was laughing too, the lines on his face eased for the evening as he and his sister twisted together in a fast paced dance that only Beatrice and Lemony seemed to be able to keep up with nearby. The rest of their gathered guests could only cheer the two pairs onward as their steps grew faster and faster until it seemed almost impossible to keep up with the fiddle and the rest of the band, who kept speeding up the longer the song wore on.

Kit grinned wildly, a hand in Jacques and the other fisted in the off-white lace of her dress to keep herself from tripping. The world around was a blur around them, dizziness a far off thought as she and Beatrice switched places effortlessly and Lemony resumed twirling his sister.

“ _Downsides went up, hey, outsides went wide. As the fiddle played a twiddle, and the moon slept, till Sterrinday_!”

Kit loudly sang along, breathless and slightly out of key with the rest of it, but she couldn’t have cared less in that moment. Her lungs and legs ached with the effort of keeping up, but as she spun past Beatrice and back to Jacques determination set in. She hadn’t done this in ages! It felt marvelous and wonderful and it made her feel like a little girl again, throwing the world to abandon.

As the song ended and their guests applauded for the four of them and their dancing speed, Kit felt the world spin around her for a moment. Jacques’ arm on her own kept her steady until she caught her breath, though she was no less red-faced when Dewey came to collect her.

“Isn’t that song from _The Lord of the Rings_?” He inquired, and Kit giggled.

“Maybe.”

“I’ve married a complete nerd.” He quipped, and Kit burst out into more laughter. Drunk on happiness and alcohol, she relinquished her grip on her brother to take Dewey’s arm instead. She stumbled, briefly, and her brand new husband caught her with a practiced ease. The band in the corner had struck up another song and more gathered to dance, and Kit found herself being swept away from the dance floor and a glass of water placed in her free hand. Bless Dewey.

Their wedding had been only hours ago and the reception still felt in full swing, taking over the ballroom at the Hotel Denouement with their many guests and friends. Kit was enjoying every moment of it, every single second of being married so far. Dewey seemed unable to stop smiling, and neither had she from the moment they’d locked eyes during her walk down the aisle (Jacques and Lemony on either side, escorting her; she hadn’t been able to possibly choose and had wisely given them both the duty). While simple right down to her dress, Kit had been pleased with how easy things had progressed and by the end of the evening, was looking forward to her brief trip abroad with her new husband.

Husband. How _strange_. Yet wonderful all the same, she’d decided. They’d danced around each other for ages it felt, but Kit had fallen fast and fallen hard for him in the beginning. Marriage had never been something she’d considered, but then again neither had a daughter. Both she was still trying to navigate, and was ever grateful she had someone to share it with.

“Where’s Bea?” She asked, glancing about the room at large as she gulped down the ice water until she reached bottom, and then began to munch on the ice.

“Olivia has her at the moment. They’re talking with Jacqulyn, Frank, and Ernest.”

“Perfect time for an escape.”

“What?”

But Kit was already dragging him to the doors that led directly outside to the fountains. She reveled in the sudden and sobering chill in the air, reminded quite suddenly that it was nearly winter. Still, after being sweaty from dancing and the three (or four or five) glasses of wine it felt marvelous across her exposed skin. She released Dewey’s arm to do an unsteady spin, arms outstretched to the sky.

“Can you believe we’re _married_ , Dewey? Isn’t it amazing?”

“Another adventure, how I could not love every moment?” He mused, watching Kit swirl for a few moments before stopping her. She wobbled unsteadily in his arms, but he was prepared to catch her. Always.

“You look stunning, if I haven’t said that enough already.”

Kit leaned forward on her tiptoes to press a sloppy kiss to his lips, and Dewey chuckled quietly to himself.

“I do believe you’re intoxicated, Kit.”

“Only a bit compared to some of the others. They might need shovels to pluck them from the floor before the night is over.”

“Frank and Ernest can sort that one out. By that time, you and I shall be on our way to Italy.”

Keeping an arm steady about his wife’s waist, Dewey let Kit walk and lead them through the small garden that decorated the landscape of the hotel.

“I can’t _believe_ you married me.” Kit murmured.

“Is it really that difficult to imagine?”

“Yes. No. _Yes_. I didn’t think I was marriage material. Or parent material.”

“You’re too hard on yourself.”

She huffed at him, a quality he found endearing despite her protests. Damp grass bent beneath their feet as they strayed from the path.

“Olaf never asked me.”

Dewey frowned slightly, which she caught out out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh, don’t give me that look! I was just saying. I’m simply glad to be free of the toxicity and to have found you. But still, I did always wonder if it was him or I -- at the time I couldn't imagine either of us married. We'd have killed each other that night.” Kit leaned her head against his shoulder, watching their shadows in front of them brought to life by the light shining from the windows of the building behind them.

“Did you love him?” Dewey asked quietly; Kit didn’t speak of that relationship often, and for good reason. A chapter in her life she wanted to destroy, but that would mean ripping pages from a book – a nasty thought indeed, especially when it had been a crucial chapter in her book of life. Still, she sobered for a moment at the question.

“I did. I think. Once. But not as much as I love you, here and now. It was different. I prefer this love. Our love. Its special and equal and we’re not so mutually destructive. We used each other, he and I. Tried to get a step up on the other in a near constant tug of war of give and take. It was exhausting. With you - with you, it's so different. I feel different. I love different. I love this. Us.”

“I did hope I’d make a better partner than him; I appreciate the confirmation.”

“Oh, of _course_ you are, Dewey. I’ve made that very clear. We’ve procreated together – I never entertained the notion before you. Our daughter is perfect.”

“On that I agree wholly.”

Kit’s crooked grin returned and she leaned up to kiss him properly for a lingering moment. Dewey seemed pleased, hands at her waist steadying her against him. The chill in the air deepened and she shivered; it took him only a moment to remove his suit jacket and tug it around her. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, dislodged by the wind.

To the outsiders, she and Dewey together must have looked strange. Unsuited. Those who knew them intimately as friends and family knew how well they got on together. Opposites had attracted in their case. Where Kit was loud and adventurous and danger-ready, Dewey was quite content with quiet days in his library. Their daughter seemed (so far) an equal adorer of both.

She pulled away suddenly, and resumed spinning on the spot.

 _“Downsides went up, hey, outsides went wide! As the fiddle played a twiddle and the moon slept ‘til Sterrinday! Upsides went west, hey, broadsides went –_ ooof!”

Her footing slipped immediately and she went crashing to the grass. Dewey hurried to her sprawled out form, noting her trembling. As he drew close, kneeling to her, Kit’s shaking became harder and he realized she was trying to hold in her laughter. She won it over for only a moment before she belted out chiming laughter at herself. Dewey joined her, satisfied she hadn’t somehow injured herself. For that, Kit was grateful herself.

“My wife.” He sighed, and Kit grinned.

“Husband. I _may_ be more intoxicated than I thought. The sky is spinning.”

Rather than try to pull her to her feet, Dewey laid next to her on his back. She reached for his hand and together they stared at the sky above. Stars twinkled, and Kit watched as they seemed to spin in endless loops until it made her even more dizzy than she’d started with. She closed her eyes to stop the motion, and when she opened them again Dewey was looking down at her.

“You’re so lovely, Kit. I hope you know that.”

“Ah, so you’ve only married me for my looks.” She replied seriously, but her grin betrayed her. Dewey responded with another kiss, softer, more gentle. She tangled a hand into his hair, sending it flying in all directions. Not quite the story she’d imagined for herself, but happy all the same to have found some form of happy ending. Not that she intended it to end any time soon, either.

When Dewey pulled away, Kit was giggling again. He arched a brow.

“You taste of cake.” She provided as he curled his fingers into her hair spilling forth from it’s haphazard placement atop her head. Pins scattered across the dirt.

“Well, if someone hadn’t shoved my face into my plate on a whim . . . “ He trailed, and she snorted.

“You tried to do it to me first! Turn about is fair play, Dewey Denouement!”

“You can explain that to Bea when she gets older and questions our wedding photos, then.” He decided, kissing her on the nose. Kit could have stayed there all night, had reason let her. Had Dewey let her. This bubble, this brief moment of nothing couldn’t be tainted or taken from her. She wanted to preserve it in a jar forever on a shelf, protect it much like the sugar bowl.

Her gaze flickered to the fountain, briefly.

 _Still safe_.

“We should get back. They’ll wonder if we’ve already run off together.” Dewey added after another moment, rising away onto his haunches before standing. Kit made no immediate move to follow until he extended a hand down toward her. She wrapped her fingers in his and he hauled her to her feet. She was far more steady this time, and less of the world seemed to spin.

“Thank you.” She said suddenly, and Dewey’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“I just offered you a hand.”

“No. Yes. To that. And everything. For Beatrice. This. I can’t believe it, really.”

“Believe what? That I did it willingly, or that it’s your honest life now?”

“Both.” Kit admitted, quieter, and Dewey took her face between his long fingers and met her gaze warmly after pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’d do it a thousand times over. I think I’d jump from a bridge if you asked it of me, Kit Snicket.”

“Don’t go getting any ideas on me.” She warned, teasing, and he huffed a laugh.

“I mean it. This day until our last; whatever you want in this world, I will do everything in my power to grant it. Between those moments, I will spend all my time trying to prove how lovely and deserving of a person you are, _wife_.”

Kit’s hands rested against his, fingers curling around his. She smiled softly. How soft Dewey was, how honest and kind. Just the sort of man her parents would’ve been proud of, had they been alive. Not exactly the man she’d imagined falling so hard for. Perhaps in another life their marriage would be dull and boring and not so thrilling at all, but as members of V.F.D. and the whirlwind their lives had become, Kit knew their marriage would be only another great adventure. Together. Dewey was her rationale in her mind, her voice of conscious. She was not ashamed to admit her recklessness, and it was Dewey who kept her from sailing off without cause or a plan of any sort.

Perhaps its why they suited each other so well. He to ground her, and she to show him more exciting things in this life and the next.

“Right. Back to the party.” Dewey ushered a moment later, the aura broken. Kit reluctantly let him tug her back to their guests, and in truth it was if they’d never left. Music still played, people still drank, and Kit found herself pulled in each direction by well wishers and friends and the typical sort. No one commented on the dirt at her hem, her wild hair, or Dewey's jacket at her shoulders.

Eventually, however, she found her way to her most favorite guest.

“Bea!” Kit cooed, sweeping in to lift her daughter from the arms of her namesake now that she was far more sober. Her daughter giggled as Kit blew a raspberry against her cheek, and _oh_ how she delighted in that sound. Nothing in the world was as pure as Bea’s gurgling laughter, Kit had decided the first time she’d heard it.

“Hello my little love!” She gushed. “Have you been behaving yourself?”

“Like her mother.” Beatrice grinned at her friend, and Kit returned it with a crooked one of her own.

“I think I’ll steal her back for a while.” Kit declared. Bea would be staying behind while she and Dewey spent their short time abroad as a honeymoon and it had nearly killed her when her now-husband had suggested it. But she had realized the rationale and as reluctant as she was to leave her little one for even a short amount of time, she knew she was in good hands with Beatrice and Olivia volunteering their time together to watch over her, and their respective significant others.

“Such a mummy’s girl, aren’t you?” Kit mused, settling Bea into her arms and swaying softly. The baby seemed to enjoy it as her mother knew she would, and together they swayed to the soft music that had settled across the floor, a softer waltz. Bea yawned a few steps into it and Kit chuckled.

“You’ve had an exhausting day, then? How utterly awful for you. I can’t imagine how tiring it must be being coddled and entertained.” She teased, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s brow.

An arm wrapped around her waist, the other coming up to cradle Bea. Dewey had seamlessly joined them in swaying, Bea cuddled between them and safe. Kit glanced up at him; every time he looked at their daughter he wore the same expression – one of complete adoration and protectiveness. Nothing in this world would take his daughter from him, she knew. As devoted as Dewey was to herself, she knew it had increased tenfold toward the tiny being they had brought into creation.

“I think I should be thanking you. For her.” Dewey murmured, eyes snapping up to meet Kit’s. Her smile softened and as they turned, he leaned forward to press his forehead against her own. “My beautiful girls. I could write a hundred books about the both of you and still never be done.”

“I’d be cross – I’d never see you.” Kit mused and he laughed a bit breathless, softly. Between them Bea was falling more and more asleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest a familiar and warm feeling against Kit’s frame. The hand of Dewey’s not at her waist rested across Bea’s, feeling her breaths, her fluttering heartbeat. The gesture was familiar; he and Kit both had spent the better part of the days after Bea’s birth doing the same movement, as if to reassure themselves she was real and alive and completely _theirs_.

“You dance wonderfully, little one.” He whispered, and Kit laughed; she felt as if she’d never smiled or laughed this much in her life and it was a new feeling that she was beginning to appreciate more than ever.

Dewey led them in the slow waltz around the ballroom, mindful of other couples without ever lifting his gaze from Bea or Kit.

The future would be uncertain for the three of them (despite her stint as Madame LuLu, even Kit couldn’t tell the future) but she was certain of one thing: nothing could tear this moment from her. This sliver of hope, happiness, and utter adoration was committed to her mind, seared onto her heart.

“In that book which is my memory, on the first page that is the chapter when I first met you appear the words, ‘here begins a new life’.”

Kit’s lips twitched faintly at the corners, both touched and amused.

“Did you just quote Dante Alighieri at me?”

“Does it matter?” He grinned, almost cheekily in return. A pause as he seemed to debate something, and his grin remained as he began anew, another quote that had Kit turning the faintest shade of pink (though if asked, it was merely the dancing).

“I would rather spend one lifetime with you than face all of the ages of the world alone.”

Kit bit her lip, refusing the urge to laugh and she could see Dewey doing the same.

“I've married a complete nerd.”

The pair laughed, swayed, little Bea slept, the world around them seemed just a little brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is an actual song from the original movie trilogy - look it up, it's such a fun little jig. The Dante Aligheri quote is also an actual quote, and for reference the quote directly after that Dewey gives it also from 'Lord of the Rings', which is why Kit is trying not to laugh.
> 
> Also, title quote is from Parks and Recreation. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> At any rate, something happy to counteract the sad I'm surely going to be posting soon.


End file.
